


Heat Wave

by rantaroscumslut666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Innocent Reader, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantaroscumslut666/pseuds/rantaroscumslut666
Summary: It's a hot night and somehow you've found yourself in a bed next to Kankuro.





	Heat Wave

Kankuro lay next to you, hands folded over his chest. The sun had set, but the summer heat had yet to let up, a soft breeze the only thing cooling you down. Looking over, you edged a little farther from Kankuro.

“If you’re that uncomfortable I can sleep on the floor,” he said, not looking over at you.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault we only had the funds for one room, I should’ve asked for more.”

He sat up, pushing the blanket off so the two of you were just covered by the thin sheet. “God it’s so fucking hot in here. I live in the desert and it’s nowhere near this hot at night.”

Tugging the hem of his shirt up over his head, Kankuro tossed it onto the floor and flopped back against the bed. “That’s better.”

You looked away, unable to tell if you were flushed from the heat or from his closeness. Your ears seemed to focus in on the soft sounds of his breathing as his arm rested across his brow.

“You don’t have to be nervous you know,” he said. When you looked over his eyes darted up to meet yours. Had he been looking somewhere else on your body?

“Kankuro?”

“What?”

“Where were you looking just now?”

He tilted his head to face the ceiling and closed his eyes. “It was nothing. I just got distracted. I mean there is a half-naked girl laying next to me. If you’re not cool with it I can look somewhere else.”

“N-no, I don’t mind you looking at me,” you said, and you could tell your face was reddened because of Kankuro. Maybe you’d known all along it was because of Kankuro and because of how you were trying not to look at the way his bare chest was rising and falling.

“Hey come here, will you?” he said and leaned across the space you’d created between the two of you. His eyes lingered on your lips for a moment before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Damnit, I just can’t bring myself to dirty you up. You’re just too innocent.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean  _ that I want to fuck you so bad, but I just can’t bring myself to make a move. You’re just too good I can’t mess that up,” he turned away, rolling onto his back again, and let out a long sigh. 

His words made your heart flutter, and you grabbed your pillow and shoved your face into it so he wouldn’t see how your lips had turned up at the corners of their own accord.

“Kankuro?” you said, peeking over at him. “I, uh, I don’t mind if you do that with me.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it!” you squealed and buried your face back in the pillow. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, you’re cute. It’s so hot. Come here if you really want to.”

You nodded dumbly, scooting across the bed until you sat beside him. He sat up and reached over to pull you onto his lap. 

“Is this your first kiss?” he asked. You nodded, covering your cheeks with your hands. He reached up and pulled them away with surprisingly gentle fingers. 

“Just follow my lead.” 

He pinched your chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and guided your lips to his. His motions were slow, and his mouth was soft, giving you time to figure out what you were doing.

“Am I doing okay?”

“Yeah, you’re fine.” 

As you squirmed on his lap you began to notice a growing stiffness rubbing up against you between your legs. Kankuro’s lips seemed to be growing more impatient with you, becoming sloppier. His hands were suddenly on your hips, gripping them and pulling you against him.

“Kankuro.”

“What is it?” His voice was rough but you could tell by the rate he’d pulled away he wanted to be gentle with you.

“No, I just was wondering if you’d show me how to…”

Breaking off you furrowed your brows, trying to figure out how to say it without really saying it. 

“How to what?”

“You know, with my mouth,” you said without looking up and stuck your face in the crook of his neck so he wouldn’t see you blushing. 

“You want to suck me off?” he asked, surprised. 

Nodding into his shoulder, you felt his arms slip around you, pulling you closer to him. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” 

“I want to!” It came out muffled, and you felt his body tremble as he laughed. 

“Look at me baby girl.”

_ Baby girl. _ The words rang in your ears. Looking up, you let him hook his finger over your bottom lip. 

“Here just try with my finger first to practice.”

“Okay,” you said obediently, and opened your mouth, letting him slip his middle and index fingers into your mouth. You puckered your lips around them, sucking your cheeks in. 

“Good,” he said, “Now move up and down. And if you can’t take them all the way in then use your hand and wrap it around.”

“Mmhmm,” You watched him as you tried to follow his instructions, and noticed how his expression changed. His eyes were watching you so intently, his lips open ever so slightly, still swollen from your kisses.

Finally, he stopped you. 

“You still wanna do it?”

“If you don’t mind,” you said, looking down.

He sighed, his hands moving to wriggle out of his remaining clothes. “You sure are determined.”

“I just want to make you feel good Kankuro,” you said and moved down until your lips hovered above his erection. It wasn’t like you’d never seen a dick before, even you’d watched porn. And you felt a lot better now that he’d shown you what to do. So, swallowing hard, you took him in your mouth and watched as he began to come undone. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his hand brushing your hair back. “Y-you’re pretty good at that, you know?” He stopped, frowning. “I can see you smiling. Don’t get confident, I’m going to fuck you senseless, you’ll see. This is just… a detour.”

You pushed him further into the back of your throat, choking a little. But it shut him up, his lips falling open. A soft involuntary sigh spilled out of him, and his eyes turned upwards. 

“S-stop. I need to keep some stamina,” he said, his hands twisted into the sheets. 

You sat up, licking your lips. They tasted of Kankuro, and something about that made you ache deep in your stomach. 

Gradually, his breathing slowed, his hands untangling. “Strip.”

“M-me?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I wanna see you. God, I’ve been staring at you all fucking night.”

“If you’re sure,” you said, and reached for the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. Kankuro probably didn’t know that you hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath. His eyes drank in the sight of your body, sitting up so that he could lean forward and kiss you again. 

Just as he had earlier, Kankuro grasped you by the waist, moving you to lie beside him on the bed. 

“Comfortable?”

You nodded, and suddenly he was over you, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Good. Let’s get rid of these.”

One finger hooked over your panties, pulling them down so you could kick them off. His other hand was planted firmly on your hip, ready to ground you. Before he moved again he looked at you, waiting for a signal.

“Please keep going,” you said shyly. He nodded and lined himself up before pushing into you. Without your bidding, your mouth formed a little ‘o’ as you sucked in a breath of air. He waited an agonizing moment before moving again, pushing himself in deeper. The hand on your hip tightened its grip. You found yourself bucking your hips forwards to try and take more of him inside you, and he paused, laughing. 

“You’re that desperate, huh?”

“Kankuro,” you whined, arching your back and pushing your hips up.

“It’s so hot seeing you like this. You’re even cute with my dick in you.”

Again he began, this time a little faster until you were gasping his name over and over again. The bed squeaked in time with his movements, and you buried your face in this space where his neck met his shoulder, biting hard to stifle your cries. 

“Fucking sadist,” he said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “You like biting, huh? Maybe not so innocent.”

You could feel something happening in you, something building up inside your stomach. Squeezing your eyes shut, you gripping the bedsheets, arching your back until the knot inside you pulled tight enough to break. 

When it did you cried out, letting Kankuro go, your muscles tightening of their own accord. Kankuro called out your name, his voice desperate, his finger tightening on your hips as he came inside you. His chest rose and fell, gleaming with sweat. Suddenly you became aware of the oppressive heat again, glad when Kankuro sat back. 

Straightening up, you leaned forward to kiss him. His eyes were on your legs, watching as his cum dripped down your thighs.

“That’s so fucking hot,” he murmured. “Not so pure anymore, are you?” Reaching out he pinched one of your thighs, making you squeak.

“So I shouldn’t ask for so many funds next time?” you said, just a bit hopefully. “Maybe if we keep sharing a room this will happen again.”

Kankuro reached out, cupping your chin in his fingers. “You can count on it happening again.”

  
  



End file.
